Yuko Himejima/Quotes
List of quotes made by Yuko Himejima. General * Introduction (Male): "Yes, um... It's ... nice to meet you. I'm Himejima Yuko from Belgium. I might marry you someday... when we were adults." * Introduction (Female): "Um... hello, I'm Himejima Yuko from Belgium. I will become an idol with you." * Christmas Eve Wish: "Hmm, what do I wish for? I don't know. I'm pretty happy with how things are now. I suppose . . . I'd wish for things to stay just as they are now.♥" * When Receiving a Valentine's Day Gift: "Um, is this a Valentine's Day cake? Oh. . . Thank you very much. To receive a delicious cake like this, it's like a dream." * Talk to much: "I...can't do anything... I'm not much of a talking person, so... I'm no fun to be around..." * When her Team Meter reaches 100% (Female Players only): "To become a partner is an amazing thing. You don’t need any logic or reason. I feel like I truly grew after seeing you, ." * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Good evening. I hope you didn't wait for me . . . It gets quite cold at night. Are you adequately dressed? When I'm with you, , I feel a bit warmer. Wow . . . A shooting star . . . I can never make a wish in time. Did you make a wish? Oh, you didn't? That's too bad . . . It's already so late . . . I have to go home. Thank you for coming tonight. I had a wonderful time with you. I'd love to do it again." Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December and Yuko will greet the player outside. "Good morning. Today is Christmas Day, so I'd like to invite you on dinner.♥ Do you like to join me?" * Yes! "Heh! Wonderful! Let's had fun.♥ I will wait you at 18:00 PM. See you!" * No. "I think you are busy, so I might leave. But please join me next time." (You will go back inside) Meeting Yuko in Angel Simulator Yuko had left Parijuku to search for new cake recipes. In order to unlock her, the player must talk to Rinne at least twice. After that, the player must played for ten days. Once the player do all certain requirements, go to Pink Dolphin Cake Shop at Rainbow Bloom Town next day to meet her. Depending on what gender you are playing as, the dialogue words will change. In English version, her full name is Patricia van Fournier. Male "Sigh... I'm so tired..." (shocked) "Oh you!" "I have gone away to search for cake recipes. And... sorry for being so long." "Hmm... what should I do? Aha, let me introduce myself..." "My name is Himejima Yuko, from Belgium." "If you wonder why I own this store, because my parents had been gone years ago. I don't have any sisters or brothers." "Uh... it was a sad story, so don't remember it again." "You are____, right? What a cool name... I really like it. Someday when we were adults, we might marry together. ♥" "Want to ask, how's your career as a shop owner? Fun? Ah, right. I hope you can sell cakes and give it to me. *blush*" "Well, hope you have a beautiful day. See you! ♥" Female "Sigh... I'm so tired..." (shocked) "Oh you!" "I have gone away to search for cake recipes. Sorry for being so long..." "Hmm... what should I do right now? Introducing myself? Here I go. ♥" "Oh, my name is Himejima Yuko from Belgium. I don't have any neither sisters or brothers, so I'm an only child in my family." "This store was originally owned by my parents. They have been gone away a year ago, that's why they left it to me. Such a sad story..." "Well... never mind! Anyway, how's your career as an idol? In my opinion, being an idol is really interesting. Idols are so cute. They love to sing, dance, and dress up beautifully. Hope you can do an audition with me." "You are___, isn't it? What a lovely name.♥" "Well, do your best. See you! ♥" Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes